regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Mission 5
Target: Alli Sanguine F - Paladin Mission: Safe, Chase, Terrorisic Location: Confluence, Highcastle County, Eridon Alias used: Marik the Travelling Bard, Antisocial Traveller, Part 1 Our Assassin is tasked with killing Alli Sanguine, Paladin of Astair and cousin of the Queen. To make matters worse, it is possible that Alli has gotten a divine warning of her imminent demise, and is on guard. She is escorted at all times by her faithful hound. Our assassins first step is to find a home-base, then go about listening to rumors about the Paladin. As he visits the inns, he'll gather information in the guise of his bard. He runs into the Paladin, who visits one of the taverns he is performing at. He draws her into a debate about the existence of dragons. During the conversation he gets a measure of her power level, and also learns where she is staying. When she leaves, he changes his appearance and strolls about town, trying to find her, and while he finds signs of her passing, he does not see her. Defeated he once again changes his appearance and heads to the paladins imn and rents a room there. He takes some time to find which room belongs to her. Then the next day he follows his mark as she goes about her business. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Part 2 Our Assassin takes advantage of Paladin Alli's absence to break into her room to study the lock for later. He goes around town buying up lamp oil, silk thread, clay, a net and fish hooks. He then combines the net and hooks to create a trap. On the day he plans to execute his plan, he spreads a rumor that the paladin will heal all those who arrive at her inn. During the evening when the crowd shows up Alli is initially very suspicious, but eventually starts healing some of the gathered crowd, before retreating to her room. Our assassin decides to put his plan on hold, as the paladin was already on high alert. He spends a few days waiting and spending some quality time with Sophie, his beloved cat. After Ali spends another evening of healing, he springs into action, soaking the trap and bedding with oil he bought, he sneaks out and finds all the locked doors, and stuffs their keyholes with clay. He then starts pouring oil beneath the paladin's door, and once he is satisfied there is enough oil, he lights it on fire. By the time the paladin realizes something is wrong, the fire is already raging, but she does manage to break down the door, running into both the waiting assassin and the net trap. With his advantage, he makes quick work of the paladin, and her little dog too. He quickly takes his leave of the flaming Inn, and slips off into the night, heading towards the Sheriff's house, as the Sheriff has left to see the chaos of the fire. Our assassin helps himself to the magic dagger. He returns to his room at the Forester and he decides it's time to leave town. He then reports in to Ripley. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Assassin Episodes